


victory

by chosuiri



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, fgo shenanigans... they are dumb, no beta-ed so you All have to deal with my mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Because of Cú's insistence on spicing up their duels by lighting his staff on fire, Cú and Diarmuid are banned from sparring with each other altogether.That doesn't stop Cú from finding other ways for them to compete, however.





	victory

**Author's Note:**

> first fate fic (wipes sweat) i didn't think i rlly shipped diarcu but i spent like a lot of time reading this one diarcu multichap and im just like... ok maybe i do
> 
> anyways this is based off my fgo game so the servants in here are the one i have ingame... initially enkidu was just there bc my friend wanted me to put them in but then when i rolled on the vday revival i actually got them.. crazy
> 
> i apologize in advance for any ooc portrayals since im new to the series!!!! this fic is really dumb and self-indulgent i hope u guys enjoy it too

****“Hey, Diarmuid!” Cú calls over with a wave of his hand, holding his staff tightly in the other hand.

Diarmuid blinks, and immediately responds to the hound’s call, offering a small smile as he greets his fellow Irishman. They’ve been on the same team several times, each time cooperating with each other well enough under their master’s orders. It did end up that Diarmuid was in the frontlines more so than Cú, something he hadn’t expected, but is very grateful toward his master for her kindness and belief in his strength.

Of course, Cú dares to test his contemporary’s ability as a lancer.

While Diarmuid is confident in his combat ability, a small part of him tells him that his master only finds use in him since there is not a superior lancer around-- in particular, how Cú was summoned as a caster rather than a lancer. If Cú was there as a rightful lancer, will he be pushed to the side?

He bears no ill will toward the other, in fact he found his company fairly comfortable. The two of them occasionally exchanged stories over meals (Diarmuid himself did not last long enough on drinks) and during the missions while their master strategized with Romani and Mash.

And recently, even without him prompting for it, his master told him that she would never replace him as a lancer. “Even if I summon a lancer that’s higher tier than you, I will only keep using you, Diarmuid!” She said cheerfully, and while a bit confused at what she meant, Diarmuid was touched nonetheless. And it’d be a lie if her special attention to him didn’t get a bit to his head.

So he started to regularly challenge Cú to spar with him, and the caster eagerly obliged despite only having a staff as his weapon. Diarmuid offered to use practice swords instead, but Cú insisted on using their own weapons, and ridiculously enough, he actually started using his staff as a spear. He also spiced things up by igniting his staff with his rune magic, which Diarmuid was all for-- the heated sense of honor ringing in the air as they engaged in a duel.

Naturally, their master scolded them once she found out after various complaints from other servants. From then on, they were banned from having any intense duels such as that.

However, that didn’t keep Cú away from him. He just found different ways for them to compete.

“Ah, are you issuing another challenge?” Diarmuid finally answers with the same smile on his face, “I’m afraid you’ve already bested me in terms of drinking, so if you’re planning on trying that--”

Cú shakes his head, “naah! I thought of something _way_ better than getting wasted. You’ll fucking love it.”

“I…” Diarmuid trails off, “don’t know if I… _fucking_ … will, but go ahead.” A large part of him balked at cursing so flagrantly, but he figured he should somehow mirror Cú’s manner of speaking.

Cú chuckles as he pats the lancer on the back, “so you could say fuck after all!”

“I don't intend on doing so in the future… it is not very proper of a knight.” Diarmuid returns quickly, closing his eyes at the thought.

Somewhat satisfied with Diarmuid's answer, Cú thrusts a pack of cards in Diarmuid’s face excitedly, and the knight of Fianna squints as he pushes Cú’s hand back slightly, so he is able to recognize the cards. He’s played such games with a standard deck of cards a few times upon materializing in this time, and he can’t say if he’s particularly amazing at it… it doesn’t hurt to try, though. “Just the two of us?”

Cú smirks, “we’re gonna play with some kiddos. Come on, they’re waiting for us.” He declares, hooking an arm around Diarmuid’s neck and walking with him toward one of the common rooms in Chaldea.

Diarmuid shoots a smile at the inhabitants of the room-- the child version of Gilgamesh (and definitely much more polite than the egotistic king of Uruk) and the cheerful American outlaw Billy the Kid. Certainly, true to Cú’s word, they are kiddos. However, they are both probably more proficient at cards than him, so it’s not like he’s in any position to underestimate the archers. He's more familiar with Gil than Billy, the latter having joined them recently.

“Oh, hey! Over here!” Billy exclaims as he waves at them excitedly, and so Cú graciously takes them both over to plop on the opposite couch of the one Billy and Gil sat on. “Now, we’re gonna play Texas Hold’em. Y’know, it’s my specialty--”

Gil raises an eyebrow, “huh, really? But you never lived in Texas?”

Billy clears his throat, averting his gaze as he attempts to think of something else, “I guess not… yeet...”

“Yeet indeed, Billy…” Gil nods in agreement.

“Kids shouldn’t be playing poker anyways!” Cú guffaws, cutting the deck and then shuffling it with more skill Diarmuid could even imagine. He must really like playing cards?

Ah, he agreed to another activity where Cú has the advantage again...

“Let’s play something more kid-friendly. Maybe something Diarmuid-friendly too.” Cú hums, shuffling the cards a bit to make sure it’s accurately randomized, and then starts to deal out the cards to all of them.

Diarmuid takes some offense toward Cú having to consider him-- listen, he may be a newbie at playing cards, but that doesn’t mean he’s totally incapable. “I can play any game,” Diarmuid states plainly, although it seems like some of his bitterness might’ve oozed through, lamentably.

Cú laughs, and sets the remaining cards down on the table, fanning them out in a rainbow. “Know how to play Go Fish? That’s Master’s favorite game!”

Disappointment flashes across Diarmuid’s face, “You regularly play card games with Master?”

“We play together sometimes,” Gil supplements with a small smile, “you can join us from now on, Mister Diarmuid.”

Cú clicks his tongue, shrugging as he leans back, “you don’t have to make him feel better, kid. He can join if he wants though-- anyway, let’s get started!”

The banter between the four of them stops there, and Cú quickly gives Diarmuid some pointers on the game. For the most part though, he leaves Diarmuid to his own devices, leaving the lancer to scratch his head as he tries to adapt to the game. It’s fairly simple, and something tells him that’s why his master must’ve favored it so much.

Honestly, Diarmuid never felt this much pleasure out of setting back another until he told Cú to “go fish” every turn. It’s power he never thought he’d have. He smiles as he manages to find the last ‘ace’, and places it flat on the table in a neat stack. The game seems to be near its end, with him and Gil having the most completed sets of cards. Somehow, Cú had the least amount-- although Diarmuid is sure that he’s only gotten this far because of beginner’s luck. Or perhaps the caster is going easy on them since they’re playing with the other kids?

“Mister Diarmuid, do you have any fours?”

Diarmuid stares at the last card in his hand, dipping his head slightly as he passes the card to the younger boy. Gil’s eyes glisten slightly at his victory, and the four of them do one last count of their sets before confirming that Gil is indeed the winner of this round.

Cú gathers all the card together again, rather ungracefully, slamming all of them into a makeshift deck and then shuffling them-- of course showing off for Gil’s enjoyment and to spite Billy just a bit.

“I shuffle cards better,” Billy decides as he crosses his arms, “I’m doing it next time.”

“Sure, sure,” Cú brushes him off with a cheeky grin.

The door makes a whooshing sound as it opens, and a loud gasp pervades the room, immediately attracting the attention of the four boys. “You’re playing Go Fish… without us? You even got Diarmuid to play!” The owner of the gasp reveals itself to be their very own master, with Alexander in tow. The rider is also commonly sent on missions with them at times, and it’s still startling for Diarmuid to see the King of Conquerors in such a small form each time… of course, that does go for Gilgamesh as well, but he’s so polite that he doesn’t mind.

Alexander snorts, “playing without us so you can have a chance at victory, huh? Allow a king to be your opponent.”

Cú laughs as he continues to shuffle the cards, and Billy beckons them over with a grin of his own.

Instinctively, Diarmuid scoots a bit on the couch closer to Cú, patting the empty spot next to him for their master to sit down. She happily plops there next to him, watching intently as Cú begins to deal out cards to everyone, setting up yet another game.

Fueled with the desire to impress Master, Diarmuid makes sure he’s victorious. “This victory is for you, Master.” He says with a smile, his eyes sparkling as he indeed counts that he has the most sets out of everyone else by the end of the game.

“Then you should’ve just let me win!”

* * *

“You really like to pick competitions in your favor, Cú Chulainn,” Diarmuid deadpans, sighing as he peeks through the small window of the room. While he doesn't hate competing with Cú, it was far easier if they tested only their physical strengths. Inside, Chevalier d’Eon is blissfully enjoying peace and quiet with tea and a book. Really, their teammate is grace itself materialized.

Cú shrugs, “really? I dunno, that charmed spot of yours might give you an advantage here.”

“Which is why you decided on Chevalier d’Eon rather than another since they’re immune to it.” Diarmuid returns with a frown, “I’m not sure if I’m that charming asides from that--”

Cú slaps him on the back, “I wouldn’t say that, Diarmuid! Anyways, let’s get going!”

Diarmuid raises an eyebrow, rubbing his back as soon he’s given the chance, and enters in after the other Irishman into the room. A bit taken aback by d’Eon’s dignified air, the two of them unceremoniously saunter up to the saber.

“Ah, gentlemen,” d’Eon asks with mirth apparent on their face, “what brings you here?”

Cú clears his throat, grinning wolfishly as he takes the seat next to them, leaning quite far and winks. “What else you think? To see you. You’re looking pretty fine today.”

d’Eon blinks, putting down their book and then takes out the tie in their hair. Their glossy golden locks fall neatly on their shoulders, and then they offer Cú a small smile. “Is that so? You’re not in bad shape yourself, Cú Chulainn. Now I’d like to know the real reason for the two of you today.”

Cú turns completely red-- somehow d’Eon managed to stun him into silence. Diarmuid steps behind Cú, meeting the same fate as he regards d’Eon’s smile.

Too bright, definitely too bright. They’re a natural-- as expected as someone who knows how to use their charms.

And of course, his own love spot has no effect on the saber.

Scratch the competition, Diarmuid doubts he can even hold any of his mettle against d’Eon. In fact, even their master seemed easily swayed and enamored with them.

“Ah, so the child of light was suggesting that we hold a flirting contest. As expected, we can’t even compare to you.” Diarmuid finally answers, swallowing a gulp.

They laugh at that, “oh, you flatter me--”

“That was just a test round!” Cú interrupts, scrubbing his face as he shoots a petulant glare at d’Eon. “Okay, all three of us should try flirting with Master.”

“No need, Master already said she liked me best.” Diarmuid responds immediately, mentally scolding himself for acting so smug. Really, he’s becoming farther and farther from a modest knight. Definitely a result of himself being unaccustomed to being spoiled so much by a master…

d’Eon is quick to argue with him on that, “are you sure? I happily mold myself to what Master likes. I am confident that I can be the most attractive to her… Say, would you gentlemen wear a maid dress for her?”

“Yes.” Diarmuid returns quickly, “anything for Master.”

“Huh? Do you two have no shame?” Cú exclaims with wide eyes, “isn’t that embarrassing!?”

“There’s no embarrassment when it comes to Master,” d’Eon says with a chuckle.

“We’re not doing this anymore,” Cú sighs.

Diarmuid just smiles at that. Seems like Cú surprisingly gets flustered easily when he’s not in his element.

* * *

Hoping the rayshift went according to plan, Diarmuid checks his surroundings to ensure that he’s in the right place. They’re as what Kid Gil described, saying that a friend of his is more than willing to help with the orthodox challenge Cú issued. For some odd reason, he decided that they should compete in a tree climbing competition. Diarmuid insisted he had no such experience and that it wouldn’t be very practical, hoping that he’ll decide on something else. However, that only made Cú convinced that he’ll be able to do it if he gave both of them time to hone their skills.

Really, it’s ridiculous. He hasn’t done such since he was in his boyhood, when he would be led around willy-nilly by the fae-- including climbing trees. So he technically does have experience, but those days are a long away from right now.

A flash of green and white is enough to finally catch his attention, and the figure soon turns around to wave at him.

“... you’re Enkidu, right?” Diarmuid inquires cautiously as he waves back to the calm lancer by the trees.

“Indeed, it’s nice to meet you, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Gil said you needed help with… tree climbing?” Enkidu asks with a confused laugh, “I’m more than happy to help you out, but what’s the occasion?”

Diarmuid smiles and responds to their introduction in kind, and they shake hands for a bit. Knowing that they’re a lancer class as well, Diarmuid thinks to challenge them in a duel, but they seem more preoccupied with watching after Gil and the other child servants of late. They gladly did so, but in exchange for their Master’s pringles stash. Diarmuid doesn’t know why they were easily swayed with potato chips, but it’s not his place to judge. Well, also not to mention Enkidu was willing to do anything for their master as a newly summoned servant… as she promised Diarmuid, the frequency in which he goes out for combat has not diminished a bit despite the arrival of two new lancers.

Perhaps he'll be able to fight with his fellow lancers another time when they have to eliminate archers.

He himself is also in some sort of sworn competition with Cú nowadays. He doesn’t know why he seems so intent on continuing to compete with him since they’ve been coming to a draw more and more often. He explains this to Enkidu, who nods vigorously as if they completely understand despite how stupid it may seem.

“I totally understand,” they perk up, “very well. I will make sure your pride as a knight isn’t tarnished. There’s a trick to climbing trees…”

And before his eyes, the lancer transforms into a very adorable squirrel. Which Diarmuid really, _really_ appreciates and he scoops up Enkidu the squirrel in his hands immediately so he can show master how cute they are.

He realizes one thing, though.

“This doesn’t help me any.” He mutters, hesitantly placing his finger to pet the squirrel.

Enkidu seems to find his confusion really entertaining, and lets him do as he pleases for a bit before finally leaping out of Diarmuid’s hands and onto the forest ground. They then begin to scale the tree with ease, especially in their squirrel form.

Yep, this really isn’t that helpful.

When they reach the top of the tree, Enkidu settles on a tree branch and transforms back into their human form, looking down upon Diarmuid with a small smile. “You have to get into the mindset of it, I think..?”

“So you’re saying I have to think like a squirrel?”

“Maybe I am.”

“Very well. If that is what will let me best the child of light.”

* * *

As expected, squirrel training didn’t do much for Diarmuid. He just embarrassed himself in front of his fellow lancer-- however, the other was sympathetic to his cause and told him that they wouldn’t disclose anything they saw during their training session. They did, however, continue to practice while keeping the art of the squirrel in mind.

His pride as a knight would be tarnished if it leaked out that he tried to pretend to be a squirrel for the sake of a measly competition-- really, the competitive side of himself really makes him lose his reasoning.

Either way, it’s finally the agreed day of the competition… needless to say, Diarmuid dreaded it, especially since it’s becoming a spectacle for some of the servants.

Namely, their audience consisting of their master, Enkidu (there to support him as his mentor), Kid Gil (just because he wants to stay with Enkidu), and then Chevalier d’Eon (since they had nothing better to do than spectate idiots).

Clasping her hands together, their master opens her mouth to start emceeing the event, “welcome all! Today, Diarmuid and Cú are competing in… tree climbing!”

A small chorus of cheers and applause comes soon after, staying momentarily before dying out again.

She clears her throat, and continues on, “the rules are pretty simple. Whoever gets to the top of this tree first wins. No sabotaging each other!” She finishes, staring directly at Cú.

“Tch, do you not have faith in me, Master?” Cú jokes, “I play fair.”

“I didn’t mean you!” She protests, pouting as she crosses her arms. “I just happened to be looking in your direction.”

Cú simply smirks, turning slightly as he stares over at Diarmuid. “So, you ready?”

Diarmuid nods, “as ready as I could be. Surely this competition will be the deciding one between the two of us. Let us have an excellent fight!”

The two exchange a fist bump of sorts in substitute for the touching of spears, causing a lot of applause coming from their master and Enkidu.

They nod at each other once again, each taking places at their respective tree. All of them have rayshifted to the very same forest Diarmuid practiced in with Enkidu, although they chose a different part of the forest so Diarmuid didn’t have that much of an advantage over Cú.

When their master shouts for them to start, the two of them start to ease their way up the tree, Cú being surprisingly skilled at making his way toward the top despite the inconvenience of his robes. He manages though, and Diarmuid starts to suspect that Cú is higher than him. He must try harder! Diarmuid tears his gaze away from his rival, and focuses solely on climbing.

Soon he spots the top of the tree, and starts to advance further, but a large bout of laughter starts up. The uncanny familiarity of it flusters Diarmuid, causing him to lose his grip on the tree, and he starts to slip a bit. Determined to keep going, he quickly grabs onto one of the skinnier branches, cursing his unwise decision as his weight seems to be strong enough to break it off of the tree. He closes his eyes, preparing to brace himself for his fall. _So the King of Heroes has come to witness our battle… in his original form and not just his child version..._

“Oi! Sparkly Gold Glittery Man, don’t interfere with our competition!” Diarmuid hears Cú yell, and then the caster mutters a quick incarnation, presumably helping Cú break his own fall.

When Diarmuid prepared himself for the worst, he surprisingly didn’t end up becoming familiar with the ground as he thought he would. Instead, he almost feels weightless, although not without the awkward feeling of being somewhat suspended in the air, but in the arms of another.

Ah, so this is the so-called princess carry he’s done himself for Gráinne, and more recently for his master.

He never expected to be the princess.

“Can’t have you falling for me, eh?”

Feeling as if all the tension is slipping away, Diarmuid slowly opens his eyes to be greeted with Cú’s face-- which he has to admit, looks extremely handsome. Cheeks turning red at the proximity, he averts his gaze out of shyness and curiosity of the others’ reactions-- namely, if the King of Heroes was truly here.

Noticeably, the child version of him has reportedly gone missing, but Diarmuid notices a tuft of golden hair sticking out from behind a tree. Meanwhile, the older version was smugly standing next to Enkidu.

“Gil, you’re here?”

Pompous laughter resounds in the air once more, and Diarmuid thinks that maybe he should take the easy way out and pass out.

So he does. He’s really no match for the King of Heroes, after all...

* * *

“Diarmuid!” His master greets him immediately as soon as he opens his eyes. “I know Dr. Roman just said you have just been really fatigued lately, so that’s why you passed out after the competition. But… I hope you’re feeling better. I‘m really sorry for always making you work so hard!”

Diarmuid shakes his head, “not at all, my lady. I’ve been more than happy to be summoned to the battlefield. It’s a pleasure to be your weapon.”

She sniffs, dipping her head as she rubs her eyes. “I’m glad to see you up… I have to go, but Cú will keep you company. Rest up, Diarmuid.”

Diarmuid chuckles, wiggling an arm out from beneath the covers and patting his master on the head. “As you command, Master. Please don’t worry about me.”

She offers him one last smile, promptly leaving the room, and in her place, Cú arrives with a grimace and furrowed eyebrows on his face.

“What is…”

“You should’ve told me you were tired, idiot!” Cú snaps, walking up to Diarmuid’s bedside and shooting him a glare as he plops into the stool. “Then I wouldn’t have made you do all that.”

Diarmuid blinks, “why not? It’s all in the spirit of this beautiful friendship of ours. I found it fun to compete with you.”

Cú coughs, looking away as he tries to cover his face. “You knights are really something.”

 _What’s that supposed to mean_ , Diarmuid thinks as he looks curiously over Cú. He’s really embarrassed, and dare say that he finds it cute. “The reason you kept challenging me is because you found it fun, isn’t it?”

“Duh,” Cú snorts, falling back into more of his usual self, recovering from his embarrassment as he finally stares back at Diarmuid. “I think you’re real interesting, and I wanted to be with you more-- damn, this is really embarrassing.”

Diarmuid only dumbly smiles back, “oh, I like being with you too. I appreciate your companionship. I would be very pleased if you considered us friends.”

“Of course we’re friends!” Cú shoots back, “although, can’t say I’m totally different from those women.”

Oh, this is news to him. What does he mean by that statement? Oh, it’s not possible that Cú is actually…

The caster starts leaning in closer, a lot close, to the point where Diarmuid finds that his own face is heating up -- is it hot in here, or is it just him?

“Mind if I do this?” Cú whispers, and the lancer instinctively nods without even thinking over what Cú’s asking.

Cú’s lips meets his, and Diarmuid finds his to be surprisingly soft despite his initial impression of the man-- him being rather rough in his manner of speaking. Diarmuid certainly didn’t expect to be kissing him, but it’s nice… sweeter than any kiss he shared with a woman.

Perhaps because he can feel genuine love in it, and not lust.

After a few seconds, their lips part from each other, Cú pulling back and regarding him expectantly-- although with an apparent blush on his face.

“Friendship between men is sure nice,” Diarmuid remarks wistfully.

Cú raises an eyebrow, “... how dense could you be!?”

Diarmuid chuckles, shaking his head. “I was just teasing. I wouldn’t mind being lovers, if that’s what you mean.”

“Really?” He brightens up at that, proving very well his nickname as the Hound of Ulster with his puppy eyes and fangs showing.

“I look forward to our next competition, Cú. We haven’t decided on a victor still,” Diarmuid continues with a wink.

“I think victory’s mine in the end,” Cú grins as he pulls in Diarmuid for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> gil's near the end at the request of my friend (incidentally the one who got me into fate and a bona fide gilfucker. and also the one who wanted me to put in enkidu). no i don't have gil in my fgo game 
> 
> anyway thank u so much for reading and giving diarcu a chance!!!! u can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea), but I'm just a diarmuid love bot... lol


End file.
